Spares
by NotAnOunceOfLogic
Summary: The TARDIS is broken, the Doctor is a theif and Amy is sure Donna will kill her.


"How the hell can you not have a spare!" Amy yelled in aggravation, "You've got a time machine with sensitive parts, shouldn't you logically keep spares?"

They were currently stuck in England thanks to a malfunction. The consul was throwing off sparks and they couldn't go forwards or backwards until it was fixed.

"I had a spare but someone nicked it!" The Doctor snapped back as more sparks flew from the consul.

"When? Who sneaks into the TARDIS to steal some random piece of electronics?"

"Someone who needs….Someone who needs it! That's it; I'm the one who stole it! Well, not me but me!" The Doctor looked giddy now.  
"What are you on about?" Amy asked inquisitively.

"Well who steals a random piece of electronic from a locked TARDIS besides someone who needs it and can use it? That along with the whole no one being able to enter it that's not wanted gives a clue.

"So you broke into your own TARDIS in the past to steal a piece to fix your TARDIS from the future?" Amy said, "I think I'm just going to nod along because this train of thought is giving me a headache."

"So now I just need to find a way to make sure that I show up and am distracted long enough that I can steal from myself." The Doctor mused

"Do you wake up in the morning and say 'Hmm today I'm going to see how many ways I can bend the laws of science'?"

"No of course not; I don't sleep," The Doctor waved her off, "Brain thinking hush."

"Well depending on what time we're in shouldn't you know who you're with?"

"My timelines aren't linear. Brain thinking, Hush."

"Yes but if you know what time your companion is from you can make sure of where you'll be at that time if you call an emergency or something  
happens…" Amy prodded.

"You are brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed setting out pressing buttons frantically on the panel and avoiding the sparks, "Okay let's see, we're in 2008...2008 that's…Donna! Ha brilliant. Now how do we get myself to show up for some reason in this time somewhere nearby preferably and distract him in some way that doesn't involve some sort or rampaging alien…" the Doctor thought out loud.

"Yeah, we might need help with this one. You don't do 'non rampaging alien' distractions." Amy declared.  
-

Wilfred Mott was having a decidedly normal day. He'd hoped to hear from Donna soon about her travels, things he wished he could see. But for now he sat flipping through a newspaper only half paying attention to the world.

"Um excuse me sir?" A woman's voice interrupted his daydreaming.

"Yes Ma'am how can I help you?"

"Do you happen to have the time?"

He glanced up and saw a tall slender woman with bright red hair, "It's just half pass noon now."  
"Thanks. Your name wouldn't happen to be Wilfred Mott would it?"

"Who's asking?" Wilfred asked cautiously.

"I believe we share a mutual friend; The Doctor."  
Wilfred's eyes went wide,"Has something happened?"

"In a manner of speaking," A man stepped around to the front of the stand, "Hello Wilfred, fancy helping out a friend?"

"You don't look like the Doctor." Wilfred said as he looked around the TARDIS in awe.

"Yeah I've changed a bit. Or will change…," the Doctor gauged Wilfred's look the elaborated," I don't die, I just sort of change; Personality a bit and appearance of course. "

"It's very strange I know," Amy sympathized with Wilfred's obviously confused state, "He seems to think he doesn't need to explain a lot."

"I've noticed."

"So any who Wilfred my friend I need your help. You see obviously my TARDIS is being temperamental—"

"It was shooting off sparks earlier," Amy supplied helpfully.

"—and I need a new part for it. But the problem is I don't have the part. But I do."

"Wha-?"

Amy smiled helpfully, "We don't have the part, but his past self who is traveling with Donna does. So we need a way to acquire that part."  
"Without running into myself since I don't remember running into myself." The Doctor clarified, "Don't want to create a paradox do we?"

"And the Doctor has no idea on how to get them here and cause a distraction that will keep them away from their TARDIS long enough for us to get the part that doesn't involve rampaging aliens."

Wilfred thought for a moment, "I could fake a health scare, but then I don't want to worry them too much and I'm not sure The Doctor would be distracted by that." He sunk down into a chair and sighed.

"Of course I would Wilf." The Doctor scolded him, "Why wouldn't I? No what we need is something that would distract both of them without giving an out, something that would keep their attention willingly…"

"Oi Wilf," Amy plopped down across Wilf's lap, "Feel like introducing your new way young sexy girlfriend to your family?"  
Wilf blinked as the Doctor burst out laughing," Brilliant! Donna and my other self will be too focused on trying to figure out if you're an alien or why you're dating Wilf and won't be paying attention to the TARDIS!"

"Dad how can you date her? She's young enough to be your granddaughter!" Sylvia implored her father.

"Young enough to be your Great-Granddaughter, "The Doctor piped up.

"Oi watch it!" Donna growled at him.

"Just be nice, "Wilfred told them as he picked up two glasses and entered the living room again where Amy was sitting trying to appear nonchalant.

"Donna, Sylvia uh-"Wilfred glanced at the Doctor.

"John." The Doctor supplied.

"John," Wilfred agreed, "This is Amy."

"Hi, Nice to meet you!" Amy bounced forward and offered her hand. At least her job had taught her to be bubbly on cue.

"Charmed," Donna made a face but shook her hand.

"So how did you meet my father?" Sylvia asked her seemingly innocently but Amy could hear the bite behind it.

"At my job, or rather when I was working I guess." Amy smiled happily grabbing Wilfred's hand, acting the part was easy, right?

"And what is it you do for a living?" The Doctor asked her curiously.

"She's a kiss-o-gram, "Wilfred said proudly.

"A 'Kiss-o-gram'?" Donna choked the question out.

"I er go to parties and kiss people for a living."

"Is that so…."

"Where are you from?" The Doctor questioned.

"I live in Leadworth mostly."

"Where are you from originally?" Donna added onto the Doctors question.

"Scotland."Amy told him.

"Earth?"

"…Is there anywhere else?"

"You'd be surprised." Donna replied with annoyance lacing her tone, "How long have you known my Grandfather?"

Amy groaned inwardly at the glares she was receiving. The Doctor better fix the TARDIS Soon, or she was sure his ex-companion was going to kill -her.

"Two hours of questioning Doctor, TWO HOURS!" Amy yelled.

"Sorry, but I've got it fixed we can go now."

"TWO HOURS!"

"Yeah, fixed. That's all I'm saying."

Amy growled, "Two hours of questioning by yourself and your companion all the while I'm being glared at. I felt like I was under a microscope!"

"Well, we can go where you want to make up for it."The Doctor tried to appease her.

"Damn well better take me somewhere. I'm sure that girl was about to strangle me!"


End file.
